Moonlight Mark Tuan
by miminila
Summary: The days in school are filled with the annoying taunts and teasing of Mark Tuan, the boy whom she has hated for so long. The enjoyable times in school are when she sees her crush, Lee Jong Suk. However, when Im Hana sees the truth for herself, that her long term crush is in a relationship, she tries to escape from it.


__" Let's leave it all behind, " he grabs her hand, interlacing them together before walking off. The girl could only frown in confusion as the scene keeps replaying in her mind. " But- " she tries to say, only to be stopped by Mark's finger placed on her lips.__ __" Just take my hand, you'll be fine, " he flashes a small smile to reassure her. The girl looks down, embarrassed as she follows after him quietly. Thoughts were scrambling in her head, ' I.. I've loved him for so long.. I can't possibly just forget about him like that, " she sighs, her brows knitted together.__

It is a beautiful day in school, only to be disrupted by the annoying deep voice of a boy. " Hey, Hana! Wait for me! " he chases after her, a giggle escaping his mouth. The boy had been annoying her all day with all sorts of nonsensical questions, ranging from how to obtain the colour purple during art class, to repeating the same questions again despite it being explained just a minute before. Hana continues ignoring him, hoping that he will eventually fade away.

Her day is further worsened when he continues asking her different questions, messing her hair up and tailing her everywhere she goes. Eventually, a boy appears and she stops in her tracks, tidying her appearance. She shoots a glare at Mark before pushing him away from her, shooing him off. To her surprise, he waves her goodbye before running off to his best friends.

' How does he even have six best friends when he's so busy disturbing me all day long? ' she rolls her eyes, walking towards the boy standing by the vending machine. Mustering her courage, she calls out to him, " Hey, Jong Suk! " she flashes her best smile at him. Jong Suk returns a charming smile before greeting her. The two engage in a friendly conversation but it was only until his friend invited him for lunch.

Sad enough, she waved goodbye to him before returning to class. Just as she walked, Mark appears nearby, walking alongside her. " So, you like him, huh? " This caught the attention of Hana. She widened her eyes in surprise, " N-No! What are you saying?! " she waves her hands in front of her, objecting his statement violently. He wriggles his eyebrows, amused as he nudged her playfully.

She could only sigh, unable to convince him otherwise. ' He must've went off just to observe what I would do with Jong Suk.. ' the girl frowned in realisation. " Say, you _do_ like him, don't you? Come on, just tell me! " Mark pouts at her, still hoping that she'd tell him. The day continued on and on with the same teasing from Mark, not to her surprise.

 **—**

It was late in the afternoon and Hana was going back to class to retrieve her belongings. ' I should quickly grab them. Night's coming soon, ' she sighs. She had been studying in the school library and forgot she had left some of her belongings in class. Fortunately, Mark was nowhere to be seen, much to her relief.

She walked along the corridor, thoughts about what she should do when she reached home. As she walked down the spiral staircase, a familiar voice caught her attention. Discreetly peeking her head out, she notices Jong Suk and a girl standing in front of a classroom nearby." My beautiful girl, " the boy smiles at the girl standing in front of him. The girl was beautiful, indeed.

Hana widens her eyes, realising the situation happening in front of her. Jong Suk wraps his arm around the petite girl's shoulders, the two interacting intimately as if they were lovers. As the couple approached her, Hana bit her lip, feeling her heart sink at the sight. Immediately, she ran away from the scene, wanting to forget everything that had just happened.

She clutches her hand over her chest, heart thumping fast, ' So.. I never meant anything to him, ' Hana could only feel her heart sinking further as tears threatened to come out. She makes a sharp turn into the corner, only to bump headfirst into someone's chest. The boy grasps her shoulders, almost accidentally hugging her as he did.

She stood there, closing her eyes as she tries to hold the tears back. ' I've fallen so hard for him.. That I can't do anything else anymore.. ' she hesitantly takes a step back, eyes glued to the ground. " Hana? " a deep voice calls out, uncertain as he lets go of her shoulders. The girl looks up, seeing the one and only Mark Tuan. She widens her eyes, taking another hesitant step back before giving a bow and muttering a quick apology.

Just as she was about to walk off, he holds on to her shoulders again, this time firmly. Hana stood rooted to the ground, unable to say anything else nor look up to his face. To her surprise, he cups her chin gently, forcing her to face him. " D-Don't.. look at me.. " she bit her lips, averting her eyes elsewhere but his face. Mark bends down to her eye level, examining her face and the tears she was unable to hide.

Taken aback, he immediately wipes her tears away with his thumbs. " What happened? Tell me, Hana, " he frowns, disturbed by the thought of what or who could have made her cry this bad. Mark sounded so serious compared to how he usually was, which surprised Hana. Yet, still avoiding eye contact, she mumbles, " It's nothing.. " In the blink of an eye, he pulls her into a hug, attempting to comfort her as much as he could.

" Mark..? " the girl calls out his name, surprised at his sudden action. He simply pats her head, stroking her hair back like a cat, " It's okay, don't worry about anything. " he then sighs, " I'll be here, so let everything out, " Mark continues stroking her hair back, silent. Feeling the tears rise up again, she lets herself cry to her heart's content in the arms of Mark Tuan, the boy whom she had hated for so long.

He pulls back after a while, staring deeply into her eyes. A small smile forms on his lips, " I wish I could hide you in the moonlight, so that only I can see you. " Mark reaches for her hand, holding it firmly in his.

 **—**

The two arrive at the rooftop of the school, only illuminated by the moonlight. They sat on the floor, backs against the wall as they both admired the view of the moon. The silence was peaceful and no one said anything for a few minutes. After a while, Mark scoots closer to her, to which Hana voluntarily leans onto his shoulder. He subtly smiles, hoping that the moment could last forever.

' How am I with him? ' she questioned herself, confused at the situation. ' Why is he being so nice to me right now? ' another thought flew across her mind. " Why are you always so annoying? All day long, disturbing me, following me everywhere, " she suddenly asks.

" It's cute, " Mark says, his voice amused. " You're cute. The way you wrinkle your nose while you try to act as if I'm not there. Your face when you're flustered, it's all really adorable, " he chuckles, giving an unexpected answer. He turns to look at her face, unconsciously staring at her.

Feeling his stare, Hana turns to look at him and the two stare at each other, no words coming out. Mark breaks the silence, saying, " I see you and you're dazzling to me, " he sighs, a smile on his face. Gently, he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her right ear, " But when you see me and look at me, my heart flutters. "

Despite feeling her heart thump wildly as if it was about to jump out of her chest, Hana returns a gentle smile to him, " I see you, look at you, " she chuckles, " And you're shining, " He raises a brow, amused as if he expected otherwise. ' Yes, even though he's been annoying me every single day in school, he lifts my mood sometimes, ' she nods to herself in realisation.

As if challenging who would say the most surprising- and touching- sentence, a smirk appears on Mark's lips. Inching closer to her face, he whispers, " You see me, look at me, "

" Everything stops, " he leans into her face, their lips touching. ' Maybe... Mark Tuan isn't annoying at all. ' Hana smiles at the thought, embracing the peaceful moment between the two of them.

—

The next day in school, murmurs and surprised gasps were heard around the school. A group of girls widen their eyes at the sight in front of them,whispering to each other, " This is something! The one-sided teasing and the two who keep arguing everyday.. They're together?! " The loud whisper resulted in exploded cries of other students, who looked as shocked, too.

" Did Mark successfully cast a spell on her? What happened, really? " a boy frowned in confusion as he looked to his friend for an answer. As the two walked across the hallway, ignoring the whispers of others, Mark casually slings an arm around Hana. Much to everyone's surprise, she continued joking with him, a bright smile on her face as she so subtly leaned onto his chest momentarily.

' That's right. Finally, she's my girl, now. ' he thought to himself, feeling proud. ' My moonlight. ' he stares at her affectionately, a sigh of relief and happiness escaping his lips.


End file.
